omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
End of The Cycle
Character Synopsis The End of The Cycle 'is a cosmic force that when made a deal with will grant whatever empire power beyond imagination. That's until 50 years pass then the entity will come to destroy your empire and the rest of The Galaxy, leaving your Empire to likely fall. The End of The Cycle is generally considered to be the strongest Crisis that can appear in Stellaris and are of a deadly threat when triggered Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 2-A ''' '''Verse: Stellaris Name: End of The Cycle, The End Gender: None (Is the amalgamation of all Psionics) Age: Unknown Classification: Shroud Entity, Cosmic Horror Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Absorption (Will absorb all "shroud marked" planets and habitats at the reckoning), Soul Manipulation (Will absorb the spirit of most psionics at the reckoning) Non-Corporeal, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Acausality, Telepathy, Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality) Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Technological Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Upscaled from the worm in waiting, and it has been stated concepts function differently in the shroud) Quantum Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Other shroud entities and no one has looked at its true form) Electricity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology (The End is not "real" in the sense that we understand it) Nonexistence Manipulation (Can control the shroud, which is a nonexistent realm), Immortality (Types 1 and 5) Illusion Creation, possible Nigh-Omniscience, Dream Manipulation, Portal Creation, Sealing (Can block off travel to a location and completely trap an entity inside a designated area of space) Likely Numerous others Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Is a Shroud Entity, who exist very closely to the home world of where The Unbidden reside in, who are 5th Dimensional Entities. Has control over massive sections of The Shroud, a nonexistent realm, treated as extra-dimensional in nature and is the origin of Stellaris's Multiverse. Far superior to every other crisis, including the Unbidden. Can grant humans the ability to use Extra-Dimensional Energy) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists within the 5th Dimensional Shroud. The concept of time is considered "alien" to inhabitants of The Shroud) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(A 5th Dimensional Entity) 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '(Encompasses five spatial dimensions and thus is superior to lower dimensional entities) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '(Entities such as The Unbidden are considered below The End of Cycles. In addition it's by far the strongest Shroud entity, who are 5th Dimensional in nature) 'Stamina: 'Likely '''Endless ' 'Range: High Multiversal+ '''within The Shroud. Outside The Shroud it has atleast '''Galactic '''range 'Intelligence: At least Supergenius, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Capable of watching over the multiverse and observing exact details about everything in it. Comprehends technology that is unattainable in verse with countless years of research) Weaknesses: Is completely unable to leave the shroud unless a deal i made Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Reckoning: '''The End of The Cycle when bargined with will in 50 years cause day of Reckoning. Where various planets and star systems are absorbed in addition the entire Galaxy could be potentially destroyed if it isn't defeated Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Stellaris Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Absorbers Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Anti-Matter Manipulators Category:Madness Inducers Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionist Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:Sealers Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Tier 2